Picardie
:The rolling hills of picardy were the scene of several bloody offensives. :– Official Verdun Map Guidehttps://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=324865982 Picardie is a map in Verdun, based off the Picardy area of France, in which the Battle of the Somme was fought. The great open spaces of the map make it a prime area for snipers at medium range and nearly impossible at extreme ranges, moving targets becoming impossible to adequately lead. Large rolling hills and many shell holes provide ample cover for advancing troops – and also prime targets for artillery strikes. Maps The trenches are named as follows, from left to right. The starting German line is the Frontline Breastworks, while the starting Entente line is the Frontline Outposts. #German Third Line #German Deep Second Line #German First Line #French Jumpoff Line #French Roadside Ditch #French Fallback Line Entente strategy Attacking German First Line Attacks on the German far left flank are recommended, though risky. At the far end of the German left line, there is a prime sniper spot providing clear enfilade fire on any advance on the right. However, this is risky to the powerful German positions overlooking that advance – with a number of excellent sniper and machine gun nests as well. Any foothold, however, got on the German left, should be quickly exploited to move into the centre to take out the enemy positions. It is quite simple to camp at the German left and take out enemies attempting to ford the long corridor before entering the far left firing position. On the far right, watch out for German machine guns and artillery behind a low hill. These positions are generally inaccessible to rifle fire, and the lack of cover in the terminal advance can make it difficult to make a breakthrough. Naturally, any breakthrough should be exploited by moving quickly into the centre to take out enemy snipers. Attacks through the centre are discouraged. Most of the firing positions on the flanks can provide interlocking fire on the centre, and there is little cover on the hill sloping down to the German line. Defending German First Line German firing positions are generally located on the second or fourth firing position from the left and the second firing position from the right. These can be problematic when defending large areas, and the two positions on the left side of the German First Line overlook the right side of the French Jumpoff Line. The Germans will generally attempt to push on the flanks, though the large amount of cover in the centre makes an attack from there problematic. The far left firing position is generally regularly mortared, as is the firing position to the right of the straight central passage in the middle of the trench. German strategy Attacking The Germans should attack on the ententes right flank. There is a sizeable hill in the middle of no mans land, that can be used for sniping and for machine gunners, to cover the friendly advance into the ententes first line. In most matches, the entente players always focus on the left side of the trench, so attacking on the right side and pushing through the rest of the trench with close-range weapons is the best route. Taking the roadside ditch is much more harder, because you will be attacking down a hill. Its recommended that you use machine gunners, and snipers to suppress the enemies because the ditch doesn't provide much cover to the defenders. Defending The German strategy for defense should be to use machine guns in the center, with snipers or long-range units to hold the flanks. Doing this will keep fire on the enemies from all sides. But the snipers on the flakes are vulnerable to enemies, and so should be supported by close range rifle units to prevent breakthroughs by the enemies. If you are forced out of the first line, the second German line is much easier to defend. The readout on the right flank is where the majority of the enemies players will attack. This can sometimes work as a funnel, as the enemy soldiers get fed into your teams MGs. The left flank is very vulnerable to attacks, so NEVER FOCUS YOUR WHOLE FORCE ON THE REDOUT. place scout and rifle unites on the right flank to deter attacks. References